dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malicious Chest
does anyone know how to get to one of these? : See the article. It lists the location of three of these chests, and links to how to get to two of them. --TaviRider 02:53, 23 July 2006 (UTC) The article no longer shows how to get to these chests. :It did, but perhaps it wasn't very clear. I've updated it. --TaviRider 16:04, 18 August 2006 (UTC) The Evil Forest Chest So, if you don't know how to get to the one in The Evil Forest, how do you know it's there? If you know it's there because you've seen it, why are the co-ordinates not listed? If you don't know the co-ordinates, how to get to it, or if it's even there, why is it mentioned on the wiki? Of course, if you (someone) knows where it is (anyone?) can they please put put it on the wiki? Thanking you in advance (whoever manages to get the information onto the wiki), AdventuresOfASquirrel T 08:51, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :I looked at the screenshots of the labyrinth given on the Evil Forest page, and found 2 malicious chests at 19 and 21. One or both of these can probably be accessed by a Bworks' Treasure Map, looking at the description and where the cross is in the picture. The Dark Smiths' Treasure Map seems to point to a chest somewhere in the Bandit Territory, possibly near the Blacksmith Dungeon. If anyone can work out anything else... please say... and if you have actual proven information... that would be even better. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:12, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I have got 2 messages "You don't posses the required item. to enter here" at -2, 17. But i can't manage to recreate them O.o. @edit Okay i have found specific square on this map. It is shown here: http://yfrog.com/0ysquarerktj --Ciffer (talk) 08:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) So anyone know how to obtain this Bworks' Treasure Map to reach the chest(s)? -- (talk) 14:25, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :1.29 changelog: "- The area in the Dark Vlad’s Labyrinth that had an inaccessible Malicious Chest in it is now accessible." Now all that needs to be worked out is how to get to it. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:28, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Porcos' Territory I have found one in 1,34. Does anyone know how to reach it? (talk) 16:24, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Why don't you do your own research? Just three clicks got me the info, but it could have been four if I clicked on the other link first. Look at the links on this page. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I've discovered it, but i can't push the wagon back. (talk) 22:28, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :You don't push any wagon back... you need a quest item map dropped by Dark Miners, then you stand behind a pile of wood next to a workshop. If you click on the word "info" in my previous comment, you will see your answer. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:17, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Drops Did the drops come off of the community site? With 232pp and a 75% challenge completed, only drops I got were the Iron, Bronze and Emerald Stone off the one on Porco's Territory. Jaelia (talk) 00:28, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :My experience seems to suggest that there're two other indistinguishable chests; one with the baker drops, one with the miner drops. Armetia (talk) 15:51, December 11, 2009 (UTC)